memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Shock
Shock was a medical condition in which insufficient blood flow reached the body tissues. It could often be caused by extreme stress or a recent traumatic incident. Around 2151, a piece of a symbiotic lifeform went into a dormant state due to the shock of being severed from the larger organism. ( ) In February of 2152, Admiral Forrest facetiously told Jonathan Archer that the Vulcans not explaining their reasons for recalling V'Lar to might come as a shock to him. ( ) In 2154, Phlox believed that an alien being may have been going into shock aboard . ( ) Some months later, T'Les warned T'Pau that the shock of transferring Surak's katra into her nervous system could kill her. ( ) In 2155, Susan Khouri received a phase-pistol wound that sent her into shock. ( ) In 2266, an Alfa 177 canine died of apparent shock at the terror of being reintegrated as a whole animal, having previously been split into two distinct halves. However, Spock was not prepared to rule out the cause of death as a transporter malfunction. ( ) In 2267, Lieutenant Harold was found in a state of shock on Cestus III following a Gorn attack. ( ) Later that year, Montgomery Scott was in severe shock after being struck down with a bolt of lightning by Apollo. ( ) Soon after, Commodore Matt Decker was found a state of shock aboard his stricken vessel, the . ( ) A few weeks later, Christine Chapel was in shock after being incapacitated by Nomad. ( ) Later, Doctor Leonard McCoy facetiously claimed to find Harry Mudd's arrest by the Denebian police shocking. ( In 2268, Doctor McCoy noted in his log that Kirk went into shock after being attacked by a Mugato. McCoy's treatment was to keep the captain warm until returned. ( ) Later that year, Kirk was spared the shock of transition into an interphase due to being caught in a transporter beam at the time. ( ) Soon after the Beta XII-A entity caused a number of injuries among the Enterprise crew including shock to be healed, so that the fighting with the Klingons could continue. ( ) In 2269, gossamer mice aboard the showed no signs of shock after the starship was subjected to spiroid epsilon waves. ( ) In 2285, Styles believed that Kirk would be in for a shock if he tried to depart in the stolen Enterprise due to the 's transwarp drive. ( ) In 2364, Deanna Troi felt that Kurt Mandl was shocked by the idea that he'd murder unknown lifeforms. ( ) Soon after, Doctor Beverly Crusher diagnosed herself as going into shock following an 11.75 meter drop into an underground structure on Minos. ( ) In 2365, Vaatrik Pallra told Odo that she had not cried over her husband's death because of shock. ( ) Also that year, Jean Luc Picard pacified Ira Graves by saying he understood Graves' shock upon learning he was dying. ( ) Later that year, Picard recall the shock of seeing serrated metal sticking out of him when he was impaled by a Nausicaan 38 years before. ( ) Weeks later, Troi was concerned that the shock of suddenly transporting the Bringloidi onto the could frighten them. ( ) Soon after, Troi advised Picard that her mother would be shocked if Picard spurned Lwaxana's Betazoid phase-induced feelings toward him. ( ) In 2366, Mitena Haro claimed to find Esoqq's admission of slaying his foes a little shocking. However, this may have been feigned by the aliens that actually were Haro. ( ) In 2367, Geordi La Forge believed that if he and Leah Brahms altered the Enterprise s energy signature gradually, it would reduce the shock to " ". ( ) Soon after, Odan went into shock after being injured aboard the . ( ) In 2368, Troi said that was in shock following the events aboard the . ( ) Soon after, La Forge was concerned that he had shocked Hannah Bates by suddenly taking off his VISOR; he hadn't. ( ) Later, Toby Russell admitted to being a little shocked at the primitive state of Klingon neurological medicine ( ) In 2369, Doctor Crusher told Montgomery Scott that having spent the last 75 years in a transporter buffer had been a shock to his system. ( ) Later that year, Dr. Christopher claimed he and his wife were shocked by the death of Dr. Reyga and resented Crusher's questioning on the matter. ( ) In 2370, Nidell went into shock with the effort of using her psychoprojective telepathy to project Fenna. ( ) Later that year, Andrew Powell was shocked to learn that Alyssa Ogawa was pregnant but soon got over it. ( ) Soon after, Garak went into a state of extreme shock aboard Deep Space 9 while recanting a horrifying (but at least partially false) story about interrogating young Bajorans during the occupation and his subsequent exile from Cardassia. ( ) In 2371, Chakotay believed that Neelix entered shock following the removal of his lungs. ( ) Later that year, Benjamin Sisko personally informed Kira Nerys of Kalem Apren's death to lessen the shock. ( ) In 2372, Julian Bashir believed that Goran'Agar's refusal to execute Meso'Clan shocked the other Jem'Hadar. ( ) Also that year, Tuvok went into shock after Kes caused his blood temperature to rise by thirty seven degrees. ( ) B'Elanna Torres received a shock when she touched the force field surrounding her detention cell while imprisoned by the Mokra Order. ( ) Later, The Doctor temporarily disabled Tuvok's emotional control, hoping to shock his emotional suppression systems into functioning again. ( ) In 2373, Gul Dukat was shocked to find Kira pregnant with Miles O'Brien's baby. ( ) Weeks later, Bashir reported that Keiko O'Brien was in shock following a fall from the Promenade engineered by the Pah-wraith that had taken control of her body. ( ) Soon after, Kathryn Janeway was told by Chakotay that she had gone into shock, in an imaginary scenario in which the Sacajawea had crashed. ( ) Later, Dr. Vatm went into shock after being poisoned with lydroxide. ( ) In 2374, The Doctor told Neelix that his body had been through a shock, with his death and subsequent resurrection. ( ) Later that year, Bashir was concerned that confinement in a holding cell might send the adrenalized Molly O'Brien into shock. ( ) In 2375, Pelk went into shock after being attacked by Dremk. ( ) Later that year, Luther Sloan rebuked Bashir for almost compromising his (Sloan's) position on the with a look of shock. Soon after, Bashir warned the Romulan Continuing Committee that they might find his revelations about Section 31 shocking. ( ) Later that year, Sloan sneeringly asked if he were "supposed to feel shocked and humbled by Bashir's ingenuity" at capturing him. ( ) In 2376, Seamus claimed that he thought he was going to die from the shock of seeing Tom Paris replace an automobile tire by "magic". ( ) In 2377, Seven of Nine received a shock to her system after The Doctor, whose program had been downloaded into her cybernetic matrix, had been eating and drinking excessively. ( ) Soon after, Harry Kim believed Seven was in shock after an attack on the . Loken concurred, and gave himself away as not being a doctor as he had claimed. ( ) See also * Anaphylactic shock * Cytotoxic shock * Neural metaphasic shock * Neural shock * Neuroleptic shock * Plasma shock * Post-neural shock syndrome * Transporter shock External link * Category:Medical conditions